


skinny dipped

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: Damen and Laurent enjoy an afternoon in the ocean.





	skinny dipped

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on [my tumblr](http://princedamianos.tumblr.com/post/166332750042/skinny-dipped) for months and I just realized I never posted it here

“You’re sure it’s safe?”

 

Damen laughed, his outstretched fingers wiggling. “For the tenth time, Laurent, yes. The currents slacken here—the water barely moves. Come in.”

 

Laurent’s bare toes sunk deep into the sand where the water washed over them. His chest, no longer shielded by a thin chiton, rose and fell with the breath he took as he extended his hand and took Damen’s.

 

“There you go.” Damen beamed, windswept hair falling in thick coils over his forehead. He drew Laurent toward him until he too was thigh deep in the crystal blue sea.

 

They were in a cove a short journey from their summer palace. They had walked there and Damen had led the way, lifting Laurent over washed up driftwood and stealing kisses as he did so, simply because he could. The sun beat down on them, warming the white sand of the beach and the clear blue waves that lapped their legs as they waded out, hands linked.

 

Laurent’s free hand rose and touched Damen’s stomach where it was damp from the splash of water as they walked. The muscles under his fingers clenched at the cool touch and Laurent looked up, into Damen’s smiling face.

 

“The water is moving,” he said, and earned himself a wide dimpled grin.

 

Damen touched his chin. “It’s never still, you know this.”

 

“I know I was promised still water.”

 

Damen’s eyes rolled and he drew Laurent in, head tilting to share in a languid kiss. Laurent folded into it, his fingers crawling up Damen’s chest to thread through his hair and keep their lips pressed together. A moment later he broke their kiss to giggle and pressed his forehead against Damen’s jaw.

 

“What’s funny?” Damen asked, a wet hand cupping Laurent’s hip.

 

“This is the second time in as many days you have led me around in the nude. I’m beginning to think your Akielon sensibilities were just a front. You do this all the time, don’t you?”

 

“We are alone!”

 

“Still,” Laurent giggled, taking one step back to look up and down the whole of Damen. “We are naked.” Absurdly, Damen felt the urge to cover himself. Before he could, Laurent stepped close and kissed him again. “It’s refreshing.”

 

“Refreshing,” Damen echoed. Then, smiling dangerously: “I’ll show you refreshing.”

 

He waded forward as Laurent stepped back, wide eyed and laughing. “Damen— No! Damen, don’t you—!”

 

A scream and a splash. Laurent came up spluttering, wet hair going in all directions as he shook his head. Several feet away, Damen was laughing, broad hands perched on his hips as Laurent waded back toward him.

 

The second he was close enough, he pounced. They both went down and water frothed around them as they wrestled, wet hands grappling for purchase on wetter skin. Laurent’s head fell back against the sand as Damen pinned him, the victor.

 

“I give,” he laughed breathlessly, one hand pressed into the sand beneath Damen’s. “I give.” He squinted against the sun in the sky and the sun in Damen’s smile as he leaned down and kissed him.

 

“Now, wasn’t that refreshing?” Damen asked. He linked their fingers over Laurent’s head and stroked one sand covered finger against Laurent’s.

 

“I suppose,” Laurent agreed reluctantly between smiling kisses. “Though I could argue we _mmh_ —”

 

“Don’t argue,” Damen whispered. “Just kiss me.” Laurent did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave some kudos and comments on your way out, babes


End file.
